


EriGamEq - Enjoy The Show ;o)

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Me softly in the background: I really like these idiots, they're some good idiots.





	EriGamEq - Enjoy The Show ;o)

**Author's Note:**

> Me softly in the background: I really like these idiots, they're some good idiots.

“Look at you,” Gamzee purred, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Equius’ own, claws scratching his blue’s skin through the hair he was holding onto. He heard Eridan scoff something behind him but couldn’t be caring enough to discern whatever it was. Made Equius twitch with a snarl something pretty though. “Hush now,” a bit firmer, louder, addressed to the two of them this time before his voice dropped back to it’s previous low, pleased tone. “Let me look at my good blue.”

“You’re fuckin delusional if you think he’s a sight to be starin at,” Eridan again, full of all his pride and demanding for attention. “He’s a fuckin disgustin thing, Gam. Ain’t wworth any of your attention.”

“Weren’t saying that last time, was he?” He released the strands he’d been holding onto to thread his claws through it again, ignoring how Equius hissed something all aggressive and  _ good _ sounding back at the seadweller. Makes the clown purr it does. Grasp the strands again to tug Equius’ head back so he could put his teeth against the sound of it. “Last time, wanted me to get all my starin on at you being all good for him, didn’t he?”

He could feel the way the skin under his teeth shifted and trembled, skin salted with sweat on his tongue as Equius debated between attempting to answer or not. 

He wasn’t left to his deciding long though, nah, Eridan cut right through that with his sharp reminder. “I told you to stay quiet, Eq. One of the rules.”

Ah, yeah. Right. One of the rules he’d done snarled into Equius’ ear as he’d striped him and put him onto his knees for the clown’s viewing pleasing. Gamzee hadn’t minded that sight at all, earned it by cooking dinner for the three of them, he had, so motherfuckin lovely to see them pitch at each other.

More lovely still when neither Gamzee nor Eridan shed near as many clothes as Equius had, leaving him the only one completely bare amongst them. Such a lovely sight.

“Mine fault,” Gamzee murmured, mouth leaving the blue’s throat and letting Equius drop his chin again. “Didn’t mean to get my good blue near in trouble, ain’t deserved with you being so good for me, yeah?”

One of Equius’ fangs drew his lip into his mouth, wide eyes shifting between the two highbloods before he shook his head like a hoofbeast shaking off a fly and pressed his forehead gently against Gamzee’s own, a low churring in his throat.

“I take it back,” Eridan says from somewhere behind the clown, “you twwo are both  _ disgusting _ .” Gamzee heard him adding that ‘g’ for extra emphasizing and rolled his eyes even as the muscles under slow sweeping hands tensed to stone. “Get up here before I decide to start wwithout you Gam.”

“Alright,” he dragged his claws along sweaty skin just to see the colour leave a mark of their touch before standing to his full height, legs unfolding up in a near uncanny movement. But oh, that sight was a pretty one, blown blue eyes following him up, chest moving just on this side of irregular. 

No wonder Eridan liked it.

But, he couldn’t think on that at that moment, leave it for a bit later on, yeah? Eridan wanted him to be joining him and that was a tempting offer in itself. 

The seadweller had himself reclined on the couch, watching the two with narrowed eyes and an upturned jaw until Gamzee moved to perch himself over him, leaning forward to nuzzle his way under his chin. Then he completely dismissed the blue from most of his attention, just enough to be irritating and grating to the proud troll but not enough to be ignorant of what he was doing.

It wouldn’t do for Equius to break a rule while Eridan wasn’t aware of it, would ir?

“Wwhat?” Eridan scoffed, head tipping down to trap Gamzee in place momentarily, making a show of dragging needle-sharp teeth against the delicate fluttering flesh of the clown’s half developed ear fins. “Not gonna evven bother to kiss me?”

“Nah,” Gamzee punctuated the answer with a quick, sharp nip to Eridan’s skin. He chuckles at the seadweller’s annoyed click, pulling away from his neck to grin down at him, all sharp teeth and wicked humour. “Think I might not, yeah? Had my mouth on Eq after all, didn’t I?”

“I’ll deal wwith it,” Eridan rolled his eyes, lifted a hand to cradle Gamzee’s cheek, fingers moving into curling black hair around his ear, and tugged him down to where he wanted him, positioning Gamzee more for his own ease than anything else.

The first kiss is a lazy thing, sweet and slow though it’s clear that Eridan’s the one in control of it, deciding exactly how the kiss went down and for how long. He pulls away with a neutral, considering look, cocking his head at Gamzee before scoffing at him.

“You taste disgustin, like swweat and desperate.”

Gamzee chuckles, shoulder shaking and eyes crinkling with the sound, ear fins fluttering in slow, content movements against the seadweller’s hand. “Told ya ya weren’t gonna be liking it,” he glanced towards where their audience was watching with eager eyes, a brow raising in a teasing question. “Could just go back to kissing Eq, iffin ya ain’t liking the taste of him?”

“I’m not just gonna let you spoil him for no reason,” exasperated words as a firm tug got Gamzee looking back at him, time to ignore the horse now, focus here for a bit. “You’ll just spoil him and then he’ll be useless.”

“Not useless,” Gamzee insisted before Eridan kissed him again, harder, more insistent, stealing the breath and words from him in a tricksy tactic. The clown had to take a moment to just breath and get his mind back into order after he’d been released, hands fisting and relaxing in the fabric of the other’s shirt, speaking against the prideful expression on the seadweller’s face. “S’got good, skilled hands… an a pretty mouth on him too.”

“Making him preen over lies isn’t gonna wwork, Gamz,” Eridan’s other hand forced its way between the loose fabric of Gamzee’s shirt to the cool flesh beneath, the slight temperature difference between them giving his touch a chill as he dragged his hand up his side to the sensitive area of his grubscars, his own fins flaring out at the noise that gets him. “His work’s shody and his mouth…” a pause as the seadweller cocked his head in thought. “I suppose if he behavves I can alloww him to put his mouth on you.”

Gamzee was curled around the hand on his flank, a soft whirring whine in his throat as nails skimmed and skipped over the skin. “S’not fair,” he whined, forcing closed eyes opened to focus hazily on Eridan. “Ya know I can’t be thinking right with ya hands there,” he had to focus on relaxing his hands before he ripped the fabric held in them, wasn’t the best thing to do at the moment. 

“I knoww,” the words were a low chuckle against Gamzee’s ear, followed soon enough by sharp teeth pressing against the too delicate flesh of the fin membrane there, holding fast and leaving the clown tense and still, shivering in Eridan’s hold. With the clown held in place it was easy to turn an eye to Equius to watch his reaction for a minute, make sure he was watching their little show. 

He was definitely watching them, gaze focused, intent and unwavering on their forms, ears taking in every sound, chest already heaving from the display and bulge creating a mess between his legs with nothing to grasp onto and left to its own devices.

“Already makin a mess of yourself, wwe’vve barely started anything and you’re already lookin ready to bloww,” Eridan scoffed, addressing Equius and bringing him to attention, close to snarling a retort at him. “There’s no wway you’re lasting the whole time through.” His eyes tracked the twitch of the kneeling troll’s muscles, amused in knowing the only thing keeping them in place at the small of Equius’ back was the blue’s own pride and want to both prove himself capable to Eridan himself and please Gamzee.

Eridan was sure he would fail and disappoint, but it was so much fun to watch and taunt him as he struggled.

“But wwhat do you think horse?” He asked, knowing Equius knew better than to answer him. “I’ll let you taste him once I’m done, yeah? That should  be a good enough rewward for you.” The question was accompanied by a stuttering chirring noise from the clown as Eridan dragged his claws down Gamzee’s side, from just above his grubscars to the band of fabric at his waist. 

Equius eyes darted between the curve of Gamzee’s spine and the mocking question in Eridan’s eyes, jaw clenching the blue took deep, steadying breaths, settling more comfortably in place to continue to watch. Meeting violet eyes with as much sturdy confidence as he could summon within himself, chin lifted to a defiant angle.

Eridan responds to the unspoken challenge with a raised brow and a focused shift of his hand, the result of which was a sharp groan from the clown in his grip and his name breathed into his ear. That certainly had Equius faltering a bit, nostrils flaring, fangs showing in a silent snarl.

Eridan own smile was mocking before he dismissed the kneeling troll, softening to a gentler, fonder one to be pressed into Gamzee’s wild hair. “Like that, slinky?” He brushes his knuckles purposefully against the shifting shape at the front of the clown’s again, churring a pleased note when the reaction was a rock of hips down against him. “You knoww howw to get more, yeah?”

“S’not nice ta be motherfucking teasin a brother like that,” Gamzee gasped out, uncurling himself enough to meet Eridan’s eyes, chest rising and falling quicker than before. “Wicked cruel of ya.”

“Nevver,” Eridan promised, hand shifting to fist gently in curling hair, holding him in place to take another deep kiss from him, pulling away with a chuckle when the clown bit his lip in a playful nip. “I’ll showw you teasing next time.”

“Like you got enough a anything to tease with.”

“Nevver heard you complain about it before.”

“Motherfuckin course not.” Gamzee rolled his eyes, shifting away enough to start pulling off the layers of his clothing. “Ain’t gonna hear no complainin ‘bout your miracle self from this brother, fine motherfucker you are.”

“If you wweren’t bein a pretty sight I’d be insulted,” Eridan mused, leaning back to watch the other strip, a hand rising to rest possessively over a small scattering of scars at Gamzee’s lower ribs.”You should make it up to me.”

“How ya wanting a motherfucker ta do all up and doing that for you then?” The words were more than a little distracted as the clown focused on getting himself free of his pants without causing a mess of things and possibility smacking his flushed brother with a wayward limb. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Gamzee paused, raised his face back to the seadweller watching him with half-lidded eyes. “Think gettin these off without fallin on ya would be good enough makin it up to ya?”

“No.”

“Motherfuck,” he managed to free himself without any elbows landing in soft places though, so the clown was going to count that as a victory. His grin was certainly very pleased when he perched himself back over Eridan, pausing before he settled fully. “Ya wanna get outta these before we ruin ‘em?”

“No,” Eridan answered, hands grasping the sharp jut of hip bones to pull Gamzee where he wanted him, a good position for their audience to be able to see most but not all of what was happening. “I’ll get a neww pair if you do.”

A bony shoulder rose in a shrug, “whatever ya say bro, s’your funding.”

“Only if Eq can’t get the stains out.”

Gamzee’s brows rose, his question asked around an amused sound. “Ya gonna make Eq clean ‘em, Danny?”

“With appropriate rewward or punishment.” Was the response, accompanied by a serious nod. Then Eridan’s face twisted in a faux snarl. “And I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Whatever he was expecting to get back at that, the laughter Gamzee dissolved into was not it. Eridan rolled his eyes at the clown as Gamzee buried his face in his shoulder to try to muffle the sound, close to breaking the atmosphere of the room.

“Really Gam?” Eridan questioned, letting himself fall back against the couch completely with a huff. “What about that is so amusing to you?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gamzee gasped between chuckles and giggles. “S’just… the thought of ya, deciding if a partner’s motherfuckin good for pailing based on them being able to get stains outta shit. S’in my head now and it’s the most motherfuckin hilarious thing Eri.”

Eridan rolled his eyes at the clown’s antics, shooting a look to Equius and noting the fond, bemusement he was watching them both with. “Well if you wanna talk about that instead…” He trailed off purposefully, hoping to get the other back on track/

“No! No, no, no, no, sorry, I motherfuckin got it just,” Gamzee cut himself off with a another quick set of giggles before clearing his throat and picking his head up from Eridan’s skin, looking at the seadweller with bright, mirthful eyes. “Sorry, hi, ya was gonna pail me, yeah?”

”Unless you’re too distracted?” 

“Nah,” Gamzee shook his head at Eridan’s raised brow, leaning forward to kiss the seadweller deep, slow and dirty. “Gotta put up that good show for Eq don’t we? ‘Sides, wanna feel ya all up and inside a brother, don’t I?”

“Good,” Eridan leaned back,focused on watching Gamzee intently. “Come on then.”

“Pleasure too.” Gamzee purred, hands diving down to fiddle with Eridan’s own pants until he could get his bulge out and wrap his hand around it, careful of his nails as he stroked the limb. 

A low, rumbling noise started in Eridan’s chest, eyes half-lidded as he watched the clown run his tongue over his own fingers to open his own dripping nook. The vibrating purr mixing with a series of whirring chirps when Gamzee sunk down onto him.

From there Eridan took control again, rocking up into the clown as he wished and drawing his face down to drag teeth and tongue along skin. 

It ended with sharp teeth sinking deep into Gamzee’s collarbone, leaving the clown to tense and freeze, clenching down on the seadweller in a vice-like grip, spilling cool genetic material onto and between himself and the troll beneath him. Eridan followed soon enough, rockin deep into the clown, growling deep into his flesh before tensing under him momentarily, pulling himself from the slight warmth the difference in their body temperatures offered.

The two lay panting against each other, catching breath and coming down from their mutual highs. 

“Flushed for you,” Gamzee murmured, tracing his finger over the smooth scales over Eridan’s nose.

“Yes, yes, flushed for you too, Gam,” Eridan allowed the touch for a handful of seconds more before nudging Gamzee’s attention towards Equius, watching them with burning eyes and heaving breaths. “Don’t you have someone else to entertain?”

Gamzee blinks once, twice before following Eridan’s eyes towards the other troll in the room. “Hell motherfuckin yeah,” he beamed, energy returning in a quick burst that had his ears perking up towards Equius. “Come here,” Gamzee cooed, reaching towards the blue doing so very well to keep himself as calm and collected as he could for as long as he had, such a good troll. “Let me be getting my hands on a _ good _ motherfucker.”

“Don’t be silly,” Eridan breathed, pleasure lazy and content to lay back and watch the other two but not willing to pass up an easy dig at the blue. “Beasts aren’t allowwed on the furniture, he’ll only ruin it.”

Equius twitched, freezing immediately from his shuffling movements towards Gamzee’s hand, still on his knees as he had yet to be allowed to stand, turning a burning glare to the seadweller even as his bulge twitched at the words.

“He’s gonna ruin something and it ain’t gonna be the couch.” Gamzee mused down at Eridan, getting a fond smile and exaggerated eye roll for his trouble. Still the clown lifted himself from his place over the seadweller, uncaring of the violet making lines down his thighs less so of the way it made Equius’ breath hitch and eyes focus there, moving slow and easy until he stood in front of him again. 

There was a moment of hesitation, muscles tensing beneath sweat-drenched skin before Equius swallowed roughly and leaned forward to rest his cheek against Gamzee’s skin, a deep noise coming from his throat as he continued to watch the trail of violet down the clown’s thighs.

“There ya go,” Gamzee cooed, hands dropping to his hair, thumbs rubbing the base of his horns just to hear the break in Equius’ noises. “Good blue, didn’t move your hands none or cum ‘fore we said ya could, deserve something nice ya do, yeah? Don’t know if I can keep myself standing for ya though,” he guides Equius’ head back, wanting to see his blown eyes and what little control he was keeping. “Next time though, I’ll let you put your mouth wherever you wanna.”

“Spoilin him.”

“You’re just mean to him,” Gamzee shot back at Eridan’s tease, hands pulling Equius’ head back so he could fold himself back into his lap, knees settling either side of him. One of his hand released hair and horn, skimming down quivering muscle to rest on the side of Equius’ hip. “No thing wrong with rewarding good behaviours, none.”

“You’re just sayin that cause you havven’t got a firm hand,” Eridan’s scoff has Gamzee rolling his eyes again. “Look at him, fuckin out of it, an utter disgrace.”

“Listen ta him saying I ain’t got a firm hand,” Gamzee says to Equius, shifting him so he could nip at the skin of his ear. “Ain’t like I need one when you ain’t done no thing bad for me, yeah? Such a good blue you are, wanna do your best to please don’t ya?”

Equius still hasn’t been given permission to speak yet, all three of them were aware of that little fact, hasn’t been allowed to touch yet either, not with his hands at least, Gamzee doesn’t care to count the way his bulge is nudging against him, desperate for attention. He still has to answer though, even if it is with a huff of breath and pushing his head back into the hand at his horn.

Gamzee purred for him, rubbing their cheeks together as he caught the other’s bulge, thick, writhing and just a bit warmer than his own skin. There’s something so very satisfying in the way Equius tenses at the touch, stills and freezes as if waiting for permission before he rocks into Gamzee’s grip, bulge wrapping around his wrist in a way that will more than likely leave the clown bruised within the next few hours.

Not that Gamzee was gonna mind at all. Equius might be the slightest bit mortified, Eridan would be mocking and amused in kind, but Gamzee wouldn’t care, would wear the bruise with the pride he wore all his love mates marks with.

Gamzee tightened his hand in Equius’ hair and shifted him gently, guiding him down to his throat as he tipped his chin up, baring the entirety of his flesh to the other. The stuttered breath that fanned across the skin had his chirp a soft, reassuring noise. 

“Go on,” Gamzee urged, it wouldn’t take much to get Equius off, not when he was like this. Not after his and Eridan’s little show for him, Gamzee was surprised he lasted past him getting his hand on him. “Ya can put your teeth there my flushed brother, I know you wanna do it. I wanna feel ‘em.”

That’s all it takes to get warm blue on his hand and a deep, rumbling sound muffled around the column of his neck, the fingers of his other hand threading soothingly through sweat-damp hair.

Good blue.


End file.
